Mi nombre es Nadie
by Ulises in silence
Summary: One-shot. Detrás del nombre de Mary Morstan hay una historia. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro 221B Baker Steet.


_**AVISO: **__Sherlock __no me pertenece, es propiedad de la BBC y de sus creadores Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. La idea original es del fantástico escritor Arthur Conan Doyle. _

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura __Mi personaje favorito __(en este caso Mary Morstan) del foro __221B Baker Street__._

* * *

_Tiempos lejanos me recordaron que no será el verdugo quien manchará sus manos._

* * *

Lucky Charlie sonreía enseñando los dientes, igual que los tiburones. La luz mortecina de Callaghan's le daba un aspecto intimidante, señalando aún más sus musculosos brazos esculpidos en el gimnasio. Se había recostado en la pared despreocupadamente mientras le daba otro trago a la enorme jarra de cerveza negra que sostenía entre las manos.

-Estás muy callada, rubia.

Ella no contestó. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, en algún lugar remoto. El camarero ya le había servido el whisky que estaba deseando tomarse y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-No me llames así.-dijo al fin-Es un apodo de lo más estúpido.

Su interlocutor soltó una sonora carcajada. La cerveza resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios resecos.

-Nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas, así que me he tomado la libertad de buscarte un nombre.

Le lanzó una de sus miradas de advertencia, instándole a que se callara. Estaba pisando un terreno resbaladizo y escabroso. El eterno interrogante de su identidad era algo que deseaba mantener en secreto, especialmente dadas sus circunstancias laborales. Sin embargo, Lucky Charlie no estaba dispuesto a dejarse achantar tan fácilmente. Aunque tenía cuidado a la hora de abordar ciertos asuntos, unas cuantas copas lo convertían en un auténtico bocazas.

-Un mal día, ¿no?

Ella asintió, bajando la guardia por un momento. No tenía intención de contarle nada, así que se limitó a darle un par de sorbos al whisky. Las mejillas se le encendieron cuando el líquido le abrasó la garganta.

* * *

_Corre, no mires atrás._

* * *

La lluvia les recibió al salir de Callaghan's. Supo que debía iniciar la retirada en el momento en que Lucky Charlie se puso a coquetear descaradamente con la camarera, una exuberante pelirroja que había tenido la osadía de escribirle su número de teléfono en una servilleta arrugada.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles mojadas mientras Charlie trataba de explicarle dónde estaba su apartamento.

-¿Ves ese bloque de ladrillos rojos? Es la puerta B de la primera planta.

Ella se cubrió con su abrigo y siguió a su acompañante hasta la acera de enfrente.

* * *

_El fuego en mis venas, ardiendo, me quema._

* * *

Los muelles del sillón anodino y grisáceo protestaron cuando Charlie se dejó caer sobre él. Su salón era extrañamente pequeño y apenas estaba amueblado. Además del sillón, había un sofá mal tapizado y un viejo televisor situado encima de una balda de madera polvorienta que amenazaba con venirse abajo de un momento a otro.

-Bienvenida a mi castillo.-había empezado a quitarse sus titánicas botas militares-Siéntete como en casa.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones, una señal para indicarle que no permanecería en su ridículo salón más tiempo del que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de esa debilidad que tienes por la cerveza.-sentenció-Voy a prepararte un café bien cargado para ver si dejas de decir tonterías.

El eco de la réplica de su compañero se perdió entre las paredes desconchadas del pasillo que desembocaba en la cocina. Esta, por supuesto, iba en consonancia con el resto del apartamento. Bajo la escasa luz proveniente de la bombilla colgada del techo la sensación de confinamiento era algo menos acuciante, aunque la falta de limpieza tiraba por tierra cualquier tipo de expectativa.

En un rincón de la encimera pegajosa descansaba una cafetera sorprendentemente moderna, una prueba evidente del poco uso que su dueño le daba. Cogió una bolsa solitaria de café molido que encontró en un armario y echó una cantidad generosa en el filtro. El aparato emitió un chasquido extraño.

Lucky Charlie miró con desprecio el contenido de la taza que le ofreció un par de minutos después, pero se bebió hasta la última gota por miedo a las represalias.

Ninguno de los dos hizo un esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación; normalmente surgía de forma natural y el cansancio había empezado a pasarles factura. En algún momento de la noche ella se levantó a encender la televisión, que durante horas proyectó sombras alargadas y torcidas en la pared del fondo.

* * *

_Princesa de un cuento que ya acabó, como un juguete roto…_

* * *

El ruido de la porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo la despertó a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Sus pupilas deambularon por la sala en un intento de registrar su presente ubicación. Charlie estaba agachado sobre las baldosas recogiendo los pedazos de la que había sido su taza.

-Buenos días.-seguía teniendo la voz enronquecida por el alcohol-Puedes dormir un rato en el sofá si te apetece.

Ella ignoró la sugerencia tendiéndole la pieza de la escueta vajilla que unas horas atrás había contenido su café. Los posos se habían fijado a las paredes y al fondo profanando el blanco del esmalte. Charlie examinó el pequeño recipiente durante un instante y al acabar su expresión era de sorpresa.

-¡Dios bendito!-exclamó de repente-Hace años que no veo algo así.

Sus manazas volvieron a engullir la taza, esta vez para que ella contemplara el misterioso espectáculo de cerca.

-Estás borracho, Charlie. No hay nada ahí dentro, solo los posos.

-Para tu información, esto no son solo posos. Esta taza contiene tu futuro y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

La sonrisa de tiburón era más grande que nunca. Se le había iluminado el rostro súbitamente, dándole el aspecto de un niño pequeño perdido en medio de la inmensidad de luces y colores de una feria. El carácter de Charlie solía ser alegre y animado, mas había veces en las que ella tenía la impresión de que solo era una manera de esconder la tristeza. Quizás por esa razón no se sintió capaz de negarle la posibilidad de echarse unas risas con todas esas tonterías acerca del futuro.

-Está bien. Muéstrame lo que está por venir entonces.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon cómicamente y su boca se volvió una fina línea rosada. Estaba inspeccionando la taza con gran detenimiento, exactamente igual que si de un experto examinando huellas dactilares se tratase.

-Me parece que te vas a la guerra, rubia. Aquí hay un soldado.

Su tono era divertido, casi infantil.

-¿Un soldado? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios tengo yo que ver con el ejército?

-Está al lado de un anillo, ¿ves?-ella echó un vistazo al interior del recipiente. Los dibujos eran insultantemente nítidos.-Eso quiere decir que te casarás con un soldado.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Nada de lo que Charlie estaba diciendo podría cumplirse jamás, al menos no en su situación. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para pensar en utopías matrimoniales.

-También veo una lupa.-siguió diciendo él-¿Crees que será un detective?

* * *

_Has conseguido poder salir y buscar la luz del sol en cada momento frío._

* * *

El silencio se había instalado entre los dos. Seguía siendo de madrugada; el sol se mostraba reacio alzarse sobre los tejados de Londres. El televisor llevaba un buen rato apagado, por lo que el angosto salón quedó sumido en penumbras. Lucky Charlie estaba de pie frente a la ventana, aparentemente ajeno a todo cuanto pasara a su alrededor.

Ella no pudo evitar el impulso de estudiar al hombre que había sido lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido en los últimos tiempos. Así, mirando a través del cristal, las cicatrices que surcaban su piel robusta eran perceptibles. Una recorría su brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo, la otra estaba detrás de la oreja, semioculta por el pelo cortísimo y punzante de su cabeza rapada. Aquellas marcas eran el recordatorio de sus días como agente secreto de algún gobierno que no había dudado en deshacerse de él en cuanto había dejado de considerarlo útil.

A diferencia de ella, Charlie hablaba a menudo sobre su vida. Le gustaba rememorar los momentos felices junto a una familia que llevaba años creyéndole muerto. Ella sabía que su compañero había tenido esposa e hijos antes de dedicarse a su profesión actual. Sabía que al menos tenía un pasado feliz al que aferrarse en sus horas bajas y también sabía que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol si esos recuerdos le dolían demasiado.

-Llevas un buen rato sin quitarme los ojos de encima. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, una manera de disimular la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta. A veces olvidaba que la supervivencia de Charlie, al igual que la suya, dependía de estar en constante estado de alerta.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, rubia. Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente estás demasiado metida en tu mundo, más que de costumbre.

El orgullo le impedía reconocer que su compañero tenía razón, así que optó por no responder a su comentario.

-No hace falta que te diga que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.-Charlie había abandonado su sitio frente a la ventana para sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.- Si quieres contarme algo, adelante.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No era capaz de encontrar la fuerza para expresar sus sentimientos de viva voz, pero tampoco de mentirle a Charlie.

-Toda esta mierda ya te ha salpicado lo suficiente, ¿no crees?-le había cogido las manos y sus dedos estaban entrelazados-Yo he visto esto antes: primero es la culpa, después es una soga alrededor del cuello porque la carga se vuelve insoportable.

_Culpa. _Esa era la palabra que le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca cada mañana, la que había enterrado bajo cientos de capas de falsa entereza. Era el término que protagonizaba sus pesadillas por las noches y no le permitía conciliar el sueño. La culpa estaba grabada a fuego en todas las balas encajadas con maestría entre las cejas, en los gritos de horror de las víctimas al percatarse de su triste final, en los cuerpos exánimes y en la sangre que salpicaba las paredes.

Pero vivir con la culpa era el precio a pagar. Los escrúpulos eran un estorbo innecesario: los de arriba habían sido bastante claros al respecto.

Su férreo silencio se quebró con un sollozo. Estaba llorando; notaba las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y corriendo en dirección a su barbilla. Charlie la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

_Hay mil motivos para cambiar de dirección._

* * *

Charlie le tendió un pequeño libro rojo unos días después. A juzgar por el escudo dorado impreso en la portada, debía de ser un documento de identidad.

-¿Un pasaporte falso?-preguntó ella.

-Digamos que algunos de mis contactos me debían un favor.-explicó-Es para que empieces la vida que te mereces.

Le resultó imposible disimular la mezcla de confusión y curiosidad que seguro estaba escrita en su cara. Sin embargo, ojeó las páginas plastificadas para cerciorarse de que aquello fuera real.

-¿Mary Elizabeth Morstan? Es un nombre muy bíblico, ¿no?

La risa de Charlie resonó por todos los rincones de Callaghan's.

-Es el nombre de una niña que nació muerta.-aclaró cuando las carcajadas cesaron-Me pareció de lo más apropiado.

Ella volvió a fijar la vista en el pasaporte. Había una foto de carné al lado de su nuevo nombre y era la única en la que salía sonriendo.

* * *

_La vista al frente, nunca al pasado, pues todo lo que ya acabó está muerto y enterrado._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Las frases que aparecen en cursiva a lo largo del relato pertenecen a la canción _Afrodita _de Sôber.


End file.
